tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 2.16
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Second Khandaka >> 2.16 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA SECOND KHANDHAKA (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) Chapter-16 : Recitation to be Audible , by Those Appointed And Not before Laypersons. 1. At that tlme the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus reproved for an offence a Bhikkhu who had not given them leave. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 1. No Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus(Monks), who has not given leave, may be reproved for an offence. He who reproves (such a Bhikkhu), commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that you reprove (Bhikkhus) for an offence (only) after having asked for leave (by saying), "Give me leave, reverend brother; I wish to speak to you."' 2. At that time clever Bhikkhus reproved the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus for an offence after having asked for leave. The Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus conceived anger (towards those Bhikkhus), conceived discontent, and threatened them with blows. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that you are (not) to reprove (a Bhikkhu) for an offence, even if he has given leave, (without) having weighed (with your mind) the person (concerned).' 3. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus, who thought: 'Otherwise clever Bhikkhus might ask us for leave (and reprove us tor an offence),' themselves asked beforehand pure Bhikkhus who had committed no offence, for leave without object and reason. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no pure Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), who have committed no offence, be asked for leave without object and reason. He who does, commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that you are (not) to ask for leave (without) having weighed (with your mind) the person (concerned).' 4. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus performed an unlawful official act before the Sangha. They told this thing to the Blcssed One. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), perform unlawful acts before the Sangha. He who does, commits a dukkata offence.' They performed an unlawful act nevertheless. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that you should protest, if an unlawful act is being performed.' 5. At that time clever Bhikkhus protested at an unlawful act being performed by the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus. The Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus conceived anger, conceived discontent, and threatened (those Bhikkhus) with blows. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to express your opinion only (instead of protesting formally).' They expressed their opinion in the presence of the said (Bhikkhus). The Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus conceived anger, conceived discontent, and threatened (them) with blows. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that four or five persons may protest, that two or three may express their opinion, and that one person may determine (in his mind): "I do not think this right."' 6. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus, when reciting the Patimokkha before the Sangha, intentionally recited it so that it could hot be heard. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let not him who is to recite the Patimokkha, O Bhikkhus(Monks), intentionally recite it so that it cannot be heard. He who does, commits a dukkata offence.' 7. At that time the reverend Udayi, who had a crow's voice, had the duty to recite the Patimokkha before the Sangha. Now the reverend Udayi thought: 'It has been prescribed by the 'Lord Buddha that he who is to recite the Patimokkha, ought to recite it so that it may be heard; but I have a crow's voice. Well, how am I to act?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that he who is to recite the Patimokkha may endeavour to make it audible. If he endeavours (to do so), he is free from offence.' 8. At that time Devadatta recited the Patimokkha before an assembly in which laymen were present. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), recite the Patimokkha before an assembly in which laymen are present. He who does, commits a dukkata offence.' 9. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus recited the Patimokkha before the Sangha without being called upon (by the Thera). They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), recite the Patimokkha before the Sangha without being called upon. He who does, commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that the Thera is master of the Patimokkha.' End of the Bhanavara of the Annatitthiyas.